swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Jefka Nebasco Lesco
|height=1.95 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange-Red |skin=Blue |hidec= |era=Legacy era |affiliation=*Nebasco kajidic"Hutts: The Fall of Nebasco" *Nebasco Clan Council *Jefka Nebasco Lesco's criminal empire |masters= |apprentices= }} Jefka Nebasco Lesco, most commonly known as Jefka the Hutt and Jefka the H'uun, was a female-dominant H'uun (outcast Hutts) from the Nebasco, the throne world of the Nebasco clan. She was the cousin of Luchara Nebasco Lesco, the daughter of Torko, the widow of Ono Anjiliac Atirue, and the sister of Marlo. She was one of the heads of the Five Nebasco families and a member of the Nebasco Clan Council. Her and the other Council members conspired to kidnap Jefka's cousin, Luchara. Luchara's running away from Tatooine was what the Council was waiting for. Jefka tricked Luchara into coming to the Nebasco Council because of a problem between Luchara and her husband. Jefka and the Council locked Luchara up in a prison cell and blamed Luchara's husband for the kidnapping. However, Tugool found out what had happened and escaped off Nebasco with Luchara. A some point after Jefka was put in a Republic prison for the kidnapping but escaped in 120 ABY with the help of her brother, Marlo. Jefka and Marlo conspired to assassinate Tugool and Luchara but the plot failed with the death of the Jefka and Marlo. Biography Jefka was born at some unknown date to Torko on Nebasco and became the leader of the Nebasco clan's Kajidic. This earned her a spot on the Nebasco Clan Council. At some point Jefka became the wife of Ono Anjiliac Atirue, but was later widowed when he died of a rare disease. Before her time as a council member, Jefka was a small time crime lord who worked in spice trading. Jefka worked her way up to weapons dealing, slavery, and other criminal operations. She soon created a small empire that would be a huge part in her rise to power. When Jefka became a member of the Nebasco Council, she became an influential member, but only to be out shadowed by another member, Gorvo Anj Ebell. Jefka however had Gorvo assassinated and became the most influential member once again. Around 116 ABY, Jefka and the other H'uuns conspired to kidnap Jefka's cousin, Luchara, to gain control of her empire. They thought it would be hard to capture her but when she came to Jefka's Palace after an argument with her husband, Jefka saw the opportunity and took it. She told Luchara that everything would be all right and took her to the Council's chambers to settle the argument. Jefka and the other council members had their guards take Luchara to a prison cell and wait for their orders to kill her. Jefka and the Council framed Tugool for the kidnapping and had a bounty put on his head. Jefka hired Plu Gion to find out where Tugool was and come back and tell the Council. Gion did come back and told the Council where e was and Jefka called the local police to arrest Tugool. However, Gion and the police were defeated Gion told Tugool who kidnapped Luchara. Jefka and the Council had received news that council member Malta was sick and were surprised that he showed up in the Council's chambers, not sick. After a brief meeting about kidnapping Luchara, the council was being entertained by a music number carried out by a local band. During the musical number, Malta disappeared and Jefka went to go look for him. She went outside to find Tugool and Luchara escaping on their ship. She summoned her guards and ordered them to kill the two Hutts. However another Hutt joined the fight and was shot in the arm. Luchara and Tugool carried him onto the ship and left. Jefka and two other council members were arrested by Republic forces for violation of the treaty between the Republic and the Nebasco Hutts. Downfall Around 120 ABY, Jefka had secretly hired her brother to break her out of prison. She immediately headed for Nebasco (planet)Nebasco to meet with the other Council members. Jefka wanted the rest of the council to help her get revenge on Luchara and Tugool Bareesh, but they refused and called her crazy. The council then said that she was to be taken off the council and arrested. But Jefka had not come alone, she ordered a bounty hunter named Kee Gee kill the guards and told the council that it was their last opportunity to join her. Scared of her going to kill them they all agreed except one, and said: "Fool! How dare you? We are the Nebasco Clan Council!" Jefka then had Gee kill Xoma. Jefka then had Marlo replace Xoma on the Council and coordinated the plot to kill Bareesh and Luchara. They planned to hack into Tugool's palace's security system and see which Hutts would be visiting him and they came up with Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, Unab Besadii Tai, and Tuka Blujic Yulo. Not wanting to become an enemy of Kolluga, they chose to impersonate Unab and Tuka and kidnapped them. They used holo-devices to make them look like Unab and Tuka. They got into ships that were stolen from Tuka and Unab and left for Tatooine. When they got to Tugool's palace, they realized that Tugool and Luchara were celebrating the birth of their daughter with a party. However, Jefka soon found out that an old adversary of hers that was supposed to be dead was there. The adversary turned out to be Gorvo Anj Ebell, a former council member who was supposedly assassinated by a bounty hunter hired by Jefka. Gorvo soon figured out that Jefka and Marlo were impersonating Unab and Tuko and were trying to kill Luchara and Tugool. Gorvo ordered his bodyguards to apprehend them and take them to Tugool. Tugool asked why Gorvo was holding two of his visitors as prisoners, and Gorvo told him that it was Jefka and Marlo in disguise. Tugool asked for proof, and Gorvo gave it to him. He had Marlo interrogated and was shown the form of his real body in front of Tugool. Tugool had grown mad and asked Jefka why she would try to kill him. She told him that he deserved to die for leaving her to rot in the squall-ah she knows as the Republic detention center. Tugool then let Gorvo take her to his palace and "deal with" her. Gorvo had Jefka put in a prison cell for a few days only to be taken out and put on a sail barge, where she would be taken to the Great Pit of Carkoon and be eaten. Personality and traits Jefka was a H'uun, or an outcast Hutt, who was greedy, devious, and vengeful. She was known to not care about anyone, which Luchara knew but must have forgotten about it when she was crying about the argument between her and Tugool and Jefka was showing her sympathy. Jefka was blue-skinned, a rare trait for the Hutt species, orange-reddish eyes, and stood at 1.95 meters. Jefka was a Hermaphrodite, like most Hutts, and took on a female-personality. She was also known to wear a lot of jewelry and headdresses. Relationships Family Jefka was the widow of Ono Anjiliac Atirue, the sister of Marlo Nebasco Tuko, the cousin of Luchara Nebasco Lesco, the cousin-in law of Tugool Bareesh, and the daughter of Torko. Ono Anjiliac Atirue Ono Anjiliac Atirue was the husband of Jefka. Around 100 ABY, Ono was diagnosed with a rare disease that was fatally killing off his blood cells and tissues. A doctor had finally created the cure and gave it to Ono, but one of the side-effects was fatal to his body at the time and killed him. Jefka had the doctor killed and never trusted any doctor or scientist again. After Ono's death, Jefka became very angry at times and didn't care for many people or beings. Ono was one of the only two people she ever really cared about, the other being Marlo, her brother. Marlo Nebasco Tuko Marlo Nebasco Tuko was the younger brother of Jefka and one of the only two beings she ever really cared about, the other being her dead husband, Ono. Marlo looked up to Jefka and stayed by her side when she needed help. He was willing to receive life in prison to break Jefka out of Republic custody and help her in assassinating Luchara and Tugool Bareesh. Jefka had taken a heavy blow when Marlo was killed and wanted to avenge him, but never got the chance to. Luchara Nebasco Lesco Luchara Nebasco Lesco was Jefka's cousin. Torko Torko was Jefka's deceased father. He was died of old age shortly after the birth of Jefka's younger brother, Marlo. Business Jefka had many business partners during her life time, but didn't stick with them long. She was the employer of Plu Gion and many others, the co-ruling member of the Nebasco Clan Council with Gorvo Anj Ebell, Malta Hulta Gur, and Xoma Faljozic Sollone. Appearances *''Hutts: The Fall of Nebasco'' Notes and references See also *Nebasco Clan Council *Nebasco *Five Nebasco families *H'uun Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:H'uuns Category:Hutts of the Nebasco clan Category:Nebasco residents Category:Nebasco Clan Council Category:Crime lords